Wrong door, Sweetheart
by giuly99jb
Summary: "Can I help you, sweetheart?" Haymitch asked once he was able to gather his thoughts. "I'm here to clean your room," the beauty said in a posh accent. Modern AU Hayffie


**Wrong Door, Sweetheart**

 _ **Disclaimer** :_

 _The characters aren't mine, I only play with them. They belong to Suzanne Collins_

* * *

Haymitch Abernathy heard his doorbell sound and he headed to answer the door, not before tooking a long mouthful from his bottle. That action took him away some time because the bell rang again. With a huffle he approched the door and once he was there he opened it to see a beautiful blonde standing there before him, dressed up in a very sexy, revealing french maid costume.

"Can I help you, sweetheart?" Haymitch asked once he was able to gather his thoughts.

"I'm here to clean your room," the beauty said in a posh accent. She blinked her eyes, as she started to come into his apartment, she used her dust brush to swipe at his chest as she walked passed him.

"I don't think so, Sweetheart." He replied while watching her attire. "I didn't remember asking for a help at cleaning my 'house'. It's okay, don't you see it yourself?"

She looked at him intently like She was searching a sign that could prooved that He was joking. When She didn't find it She rolled her eyes.

"I don't mean to be rude, Sir. But this doesn't even seem to be a flat. It's like a space that people used to leave objects that they won't use again."

Haymitch did look around and He had to admit that the woman had had a point. His apartment was really a messy. And if that maid was here to clean up his apartment, he could take that to his advantage. Plus, she was really hot.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that the woman didn't even wait for his response and she made her at home. She had even worn her hair in a bun.

He smiled as he watched her move about his apartment room, swiping at a few dust bunnies. He was dressed in lounge pants and a white tank top. He watched as she slightly bent over and he got a good look at her bountiful backside. He could get used to this, he thought with a smile on his face.

"So what is this about?" Haymitch asked.

"Oh, I'm from the agency, and I was hired to clean your room for the day," the lady said.

"So what am I supossed to do then?"

"Just sit back and enjoy."

Haymitch sat on his couch and watched her continue to clean his apartment, "What is your name, sweetheart?"

"Well, I could tell you that it's not Sweetheart" she said in an annoyed voice. "Besides, you should have said 'May I ask you your name' ".

"You may, Princess" he grinned. And when she turned to him, he winked at her. He was just being a child because He really liked her. She was gorgeous and witty.

When she didn't answer he asked again. "What is your name?"

"It's Effie."

"It's a weird name," He looked at her from head to feet and then he spoke again, his voice had a tone of flirting. "I could not say that I'm not interested in weird things or names. Maybe yours would be very tasteful if my mouth pronounce it during a very enjoyable activity".

She stopped in her tracks but she didn't let be affected by his words.

"Ill-mannared" she muttered.

"Hot" he said while smirking at her.

She huffed while turning around and face him. "Are you flirting with me? Because you are not doing it in the right way. You should said it with proper manners and being a gentleman. Plus-"

"Bossy" He grumbled.

"By any way, I don't know your name. May I ask-"

"I'm Haymitch." He interrupted her. "So what do you do for a living?" He asked more seriously.

"My, my aren't we inquisitive," Effie said.

"I can't help it, it's in my nature."

"I work in an art gallery part time, this is just to help pay the bills."

"Do you enjoy it?" Haymitch asked and smiled as she looked at him, "I mean about the art gallery."

"I love art, I love looking at it and finding myself falling into it. It's like gazing into someone's eyes and knowing you were born to gaze into them for the rest of your life," Effie said as she looked into his eyes, their gazes locked and held.

"Do you believe in true love then?" Haymitch asked rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't everyone?" She replied as she walked over to him and sat in his lap very counsciously. Haymitch's hands found her hips, he held her there. She obviously was a very confident woman, and the sexiest he had ever touched. He tried to keep his body from responding to her close proximity, but he was only human. He felt himself starting to get hard and rise up between her thighs, that were on either side of his hips.

"I don't know, I don't believe in it. Love doesn't exist. I believe in the existence of passion and lust but not romance," He explained quietly.

"Hmm, that's a shame then."

"And what do you think is so good about true love?" Haymitch asked as he felt her fingers in his hair, he could not stop staring at her lips, he wanted to take that bottom lip of hers and tug at it with his teeth.

"Well, it's passionate," The blondie said as she moved her hips a little on his lap, feeling his erection pressing up against her. "It's...all consuming, it feels you up to the point that you think you'll burst." Haymitch could definite tell he could burst at any second.

"Maybe you need the good motivation or the right person," she whispered in his ear before biting his lobe.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to taste her. He quickly took her lips in a kiss, kissing her once, twice, three times, then he pulled back slightly and did tug at her bottom lip with his teeth, pressing down gently on it.

And his kiss was good, so good, her toes curled in her shoes and her nerve endings sang. Her arms went around him, her fingers spearin into his hair, and with her eager encouragement his mouth got rougher and harder, his arms sealing her more forcefully to him.

She let out a gasp as his mouth moved to along the slender expanse of her neck. She squirmed helplessly as the tip of his tongue scored the pulse there and then he nipped at her responsive flesh with his strong white teeth. Need was driving her now, all the while the heat in her pelvis was building and building into a furnace.

One of his hands cupped her breast, pinching and pulling over the small, pert nipple, and she gasped, back aching as a result. Before she knew it, she was under him on the couch, he caught her hand in his and directed it down between their bodies, placing her fingers inside his pants, against his sex, holding it there. She started to move her hand, "No. Feel me, Effs. Feel what you do to me." His voice was low, gritty, as though the tight rein on his emotions was about to shatter.

She became lost in the sensation. Her hand couldn't fully encompass his girth, but he throbbed under her touch. His hips pressed forward, pusher him more into her hand. His hand slid down to her belly, not pausing until he was cupping her most sensitive area through her outfit. His thumb was on her clit pressing down and circling, causing her to moan into his kiss.

Both were so into the other that they both failed to hear the door opening, "Haymitch? I have him-" a man said as he walked into the apartment, both Haymitch and Effie jumped from the other. He moved off of Effie who was making sure she was covered.

"Mitchi?" The child asked as he saw him with someone else. "Who's that?"

The other man started to laugh. " Maybe we should leave the two of you alone. This man doesn't enjoy so often a god company."

"Stop Chaff" Haymitch hissed before turning to the child.

"Well, Peeta, this is my new friend, Effie," Haymitch said as he took the boy from his friend, and received a knowing look from Chaff in the process.

"Why were you on top of her?" Peeta asked as Effie stood up from the couch and made to leave the apartment.

"Princess, wait," Haymitch said as he quickly handed Peeta back to Chaff.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," She justified herself as she opened the door to leave.

"Wait I want to see you again," He exclaimed without realising what he had just said. It was the first time that he was truly attracted to someone.

"I'm sure your wife wouldn't appreciate that," Effie said, furious with herself that she had let this happen with a married man.

"My wife? What? I'm not married Princess " Haymitch said.

"Your son's mother?" Effie asked.

"I don't have a girl and he is not my son. He is my child but not my son. He lost his family in a fire and.. It's complicated..," Haymitch explained.

"I..wait," Effie mumbled as she looked at the door behind him, she moved passed him to touch the number on it, the six in particular, when she touched it, it moved. "What room numer is your apartment?"

"239, why?"

"Because I was hired to be in room 236," Effie said horrified.

"Then I guess I'm lucky you knocked on the wrong door," Haymitch said with a smirk...

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _So... I'm back with a new hayffie one-shot. It's a modern AU and I hope that the characters are IC. I'm a bit proud of this and how it worked out. What do you think? Did you like it?_

 _If you are interested in more fics I publish them on AO3 under the same nickname._


End file.
